Leif
|fullname =Leif Faris Claus |jap_fullname = |alias =Lugh Faris |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age =15 (Thracia 776) 16 (Second Generation of Genealogy of the Holy War) |relatives =Baldur (Ancestor) Njörun (Ancestor) Dáinn (Indirect Ancestor) Calf (Paternal Grandfather) Alfiona (Paternal Grandmother) Byron (Maternal Grandfather) Quan (Father) Ethlyn (Mother) Sigurd (Uncle) Altena (Elder Sister) Oifey (Distant Relative) Travant (Distant Relative) Arion (Distant Relative) Seliph (Cousin) Nanna (Lover) |nationality =Leonster |home = |residence = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=Prince of Leonster King of Leonster |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana (Thracia 776) Xenologue 2: Champions of Yore 2 (Awakening) |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Prince (Genealogy of the Holy War) Lord (Thracia 776) Trickster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Nicolas Roye |jap_voiceby =Kenichi Suzumura }} Leif, full name Leif Faris Claus, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ''and a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. ''He is the prince of Leonster, the son of Quan and Ethlyn, and the younger brother of Altena. He is also a cousin of Seliph and the grandson of Byron, Calf, and Alfiona. He is a descendant of Crusader Njörun from Quan, and inherited Baldr's blood from Ethlyn. Leif is revealed to be fifteen years old at the beginning of ''Thracia 776, and sixteen during the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile Leif was born in the time between Quan and Ethlyn's departure from Sigurd's army and their deaths at the hands of King Travant of Thracia in the Yied Massacre. After the fall of Leonster, he managed to flee alongside his guardian, Finn, and Nanna. During his childhood, he hid in several cities on the Thracia Peninsula, including Alster and Tahra, but had to flee from all of them when the Grannvale Empire's soldiers came in search of him. Eventually, he and Nanna arrived in Fiana, where they asked the village's leader, Eyvel, to help Finn, who was wounded. Although Nanna begged in tears, Leif only glared at Eyvel and offered to give the Light Brand, a keepsake from Ethlyn, to her if she would help Finn. At the beginning of Thracia 776, Leif departs on a mission to rescue Nanna and Mareeta after their capture at the hands of Raydrik and the imperial army. In Chapter 3, he and Eyvel surrender to Raydrik after he uses Nanna as a hostage against them. While Eyvel is taken to Manster's arena to meet with Nanna and Mareeta, Leif is imprisoned in the dungeon, where he meets Fergus and Karin. With help from them as well as the Magi Squad, he escapes the dungeon and travels to the arena. There, he rescues Nanna and witnesses Bishop Veld use his dark magic to turn Eyvel to stone. As a result of this, Leif begins working to save Eyvel, and later discovers that the only way to do it is to use the Kia Staff, which can only be wielded by Archbishop Manfroy's descendants. At Safy's request, Leif arrives in Tahra and provides aid to Linoan, but they are later forced to flee when the Thracian army captures the city. Afterwards, he leads his army to Leonster and liberates it from the Grannvale Empire's soldiers. At the end of Chapter 18, he decides to send half of his army to Alster to aid its civilians in their rebellion, which results in failure and the death of one of his advisers, Dorias. With his weakened forces, Leif spends the next six months fighting to prevent the imperial army from retaking Leonster Castle. He eventually receives aid from Seliph, who continues his effort to defeat King Bloom and liberate the kingdoms of Northern Thracia. Meanwhile, Leif travels to Manster, where he obtains the Bragi Sword and uses it to defeat Raydrick. In the Final Chapter of Thracia 776, he defeats Veld and liberates Manster, thereafter joining up with Seliph's forces to fight against Thracia and the Grannvale Empire. During Seliph's invasion of Thracia, Leif learns from Finn that Altena is still alive and has been raised by Travant as his own daughter. In Chapter 9 of Genealogy of the Holy War, he informs Altena about her heritage as the princess of Leonster, causing her to demand the truth from Travant and later join up with Seliph's army. After the Liberation War, Leif becomes the king of the New Kingdom of Thracia, consisting of the entire peninsula. He canonically marries Nanna, as revealed in Thracia 776, although he can fall in love with most of the other female characters instead in Genealogy of the Holy War. In Thracia 776, it is mentioned that his name will never be forgotten as long as history exists. Personality Despite growing up among commoners while on the run, Leif initially possessed a poor understanding of the reality of the world around him and its people, instead having a more black and white view of the nature of the conflict he sought to challenge; he was initially not even aware of some of the more basic actions of the Grannvale Empire or the Loptyrians until he encountered them in action, such as the child hunts and the Bergrosen. Generally a kind and gentle person who cares for the people close to him to the point of acting childish and reckless in this respect, Leif often has to be deterred by his friends and advisors from such emotionally-driven courses of action; even then, there are times in which he overrules their advice to catastrophic results, such as his insistence on reinforcing Alster shortly after liberating Leonster that resulted in Dorias's death and the elimination of half of Leonster's army. These incidents, along with the influence of August and others do ultimately taught him valuable lessons in how to be a good leader and to be less at the mercy of his own emotions. Prone to prideful hatred, particularly in the aftermath of a failure or a loss, he is driven by it, since his motivation at first for commencing the liberation war was out of revenge for his familiar losses. However, these wishes for revenge almost come at the expense of his friends and allies, as evidenced when he initially balked at August's suggestion to seek assistance from Thracia when fleeing Manster due to his despising of the former nation, despite their lack of options at that point. Leif also has problems of self-worth, as he readily criticizes himself for his own flaws on occasion, being somewhat aware of his immature tendencies when not caught in their throes, and taking his own failures exceptionally hard to the point of having trouble focusing on whatever crisis he currently faces, as evidenced with his reaction to the news that Dorias died because of him. In particular, he was somewhat self-conscious of his own lack of a Brand or major holy blood, seeing himself as inferior to the likes of Seliph or Ced solely on the basis of lacking their power, and musing that perhaps it indicates him to not be worthy to pursue his path. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Notes:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Unlike most male children, Leif inherits the equipment of his mother, Ethlyn, instead of his father. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |130% |60% |7% |50% |45% |25% |50% |10% |} Promotional Gains A A A A A A A C }} Overall Leif may start out fairly weak, but evolves into a formidable unit after promotion. The player can have the Pursuit Ring passed down to him as he will be unable to perform double attacks without it until promotion, but this will require the player to lose access to the Pursuit Ring for the last two chapters of the first generation. Leif will also come with the Light Brand, assuming that Ethlyn had received it from Deirdre in Generation 1 and still has it in her possession at the time of her departure from Sigurd's army at the beginning of Chapter 4. He comes with the skills Adept and Critical, and gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. Conversations In Chapter 7, Leif may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, Finn may speak to Leif, and Leif will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, if Finn is alive at the beginning of the chapter, Leif may speak to Altena, resulting in her taking her leave of the battlefield. This will essentially allow her to be recruited later in the chapter. In Chapter 10, if neither Nanna nor Leif has a lover, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of HP & 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, Leif may speak to Altena, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Tine is in love with Leif, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Leif is in love with Nanna/Jeanne, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of defense (Nanna) or HP (Jeanne). Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 100+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats * Leif gains a leadership star for every NPC tactician that joins him (August and Dorias). He loses a leadership star when one leaves. Growth Rates |70% |35% |10% |35% |40% |40% |25% |15% |3% |} Promotional Gains Support Bonus '''Supports' *Finn - 10% *Eyvel - 10% *Ronan - 10% *Safy - 10% *Dalsin - 10% *Asbel - 10% *Nanna - 10% *Hicks - 10% *Carrion - 10% *Selphina - 10% *Olwen - 10% *Tina - 10% *Linoan - 10% *Miranda - 10% *Sara - 10% *Xavier - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overall Compared to his appearance in Genealogy of the Holy War, Leif is much weaker in this game, thanks to his mediocre base stats, and growth. However, Leif has tons of perks that make him a fairly solid character in his own right. Leif has the ability Adept, which allows him to get an extra attack at times. Leif's Light Brand is pretty useful thanks to its 1-2 range magical attack property, +10 Luck bonus and 60 uses. It can also act as a Vulnerary, but compared to the aforementioned item, it is not as effective. It is recommended to give the Chapters 1 - 3 Life, Shield, and Speed Ring to Leif to patch up his low stats, since the only early game characters who is still available to use in Manster are Leif, Eyvel (for a very short time), and Lifis. A stats boosted Leif is arguably the best unit in the team during Manster other than Fergus and Asbel, thanks to the Magical property of the Light Brand and the massive amount of high defense enemies during Chapters 4 - 7. Following the end of those chapters, Leif is still a capable unit, but his massive amounts of combat during that time, followed by his late game promotion, will made him lag a bit compared to other units. To make up for his low bases and mediocre growths, the player can throw him some Scrolls. Despite its marginal at best boost, Leif's late-game promotion is a blessing in disguise in this regard, since he still gains experience at the rate unpromoted characters do, which allows Leif to quickly mend his stat deficiencies, provided he is given the proper scrolls. Finally, Leif has a massive amount of supported units that allow him to boost another units by being near with them. Notably, Leif has a two sided support triangle with both Nanna and Finn. This can be further enhanced by giving Leif the King Sword, which is quite useful in some tough chapters with thick enemy density. This is made even better thanks to being the Lord. Leif is unaffected by the fatigue mechanic, so he can always provide this bonus. Overall, Leif is essentially a clutch during the early chapters who falls down, and later gets a chance to catch up. He is a useful character in his own right because he is always available to use. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC= '*'Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|Enemy (CoY2)= Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Prince of Leonster :''Quan's son. He was hiding in Fiana but rose up after an attack by imperial forces. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Light Brand Rising Light }} Skills Overall Base Set Leif is the final Lord character to debut in Heroes prior to the release of Three Houses. Being a Sword Infantry unit is usually a tough type for any unit to enter Heroes, but Leif enters on a solid note with great offensive stats and a signature weapon that makes him effective against physical units. Light Brand grants 7 bonus damage if an enemy's Defense is 5 points higher than their Res. While having this effect active can be difficult on all enemies, he deals great damage when it does. Leif is flexible enough to work in both phases depending on build. Leif has a rather quirky base kit as it has one of the most unique skills in the game. S Drink is Leif's unique Skill B which not only completely restores HP on the start of Turn 1, it also reduces his special by 1 automatically. While that has little application in Arenas and other single battle maps, this makes Leif a powerful Tempest Trials and Chain Challenge unit as he can keep his offensive pressure up and take a beating in a map and start the next one fresh. His other skills include Blazing Light, a strong AoE Special, though best replaced with combat specials. Steady Blow increases his Spd and Def, two of his better stats which increases his combat against his intended physical foes when initiating. Finally Drive Attack is a great Stat boost for allies and one of the better drive skills to have. Counters Blue are his biggest banes. He has very little chance against most and even bulky blues who fulfill his Light Brand's effects are barely troubled by the bonus damage. His main weakness is his low magical bulk which leaves him vulnerable to a majority of the magical cast, especially Dragons who can exploit his low Res. Skill Inheritance Thankfully, Leif can actually become a fantastic unit when he begins importing skills from other units. The balanced statline allows him to accomplish many different roles, such as a mixed phase unit, an offensive Player Phase attacker, or even a unit to barrel through Chain Challenges with. In all cases however, it is recommended that Leif switch specials to Moonbow as it helps him significantly in matchups he frequents, such as those enemies with a higher Defense. If you plan to use Leif in the Arena, swapping out S Drink is recommended as well, preferably to a skill such as Desperation which benefits off Speed advantages. Given how building optimally for Player Phase or Enemy Phase can end up being a hassle due to the rarity of the skills he seeks (like Warding Breath or Swift Sparrow), you can slap Fury on Leif in both cases and he'll do just fine. Mixed phase builds would also appreciate Breaker skills, but which one you may want depends on which kind of unit Leif needs to cover. Overall, he performs very well with many options for Skill Inheritance, even on budget builds. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Unifier of Thracia :Son of Quan and heir to Leonster. He defeated the Loptr Church and liberated his kingdom. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Meisterbogen Njörun's Zeal }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Thracia 776 Conversations If Leif talks to Glade in Chapter 13 * Leif: Glade...? Are you Glade!? * Glade: Prince Leif!? It can't be... * Dorias: You seem surprised, Glade. Indeed this is Prince Leif. He is the leader of both the Leonster army and the Northern Thracia Liberation Front. * Glade: The Leonster Army... Count Dorias, then our wish is finally coming true! * Dorias: That's right, Glade. We will return to Leonster. We will save our people from Imperial oppression, and fly the flag of the Gae Bolg from Castle Nova once again! * Glade: This day...has finally come... Lord Leaf! Now that King Calf and King Quan are deceased, you are our only hope. Please fulfill your father's wishes! * Leif: Of course! Let's reclaim Leonster together, Glade! Yes! We will serve you to the end! Awakening Heroes :See Main Article: Leif/Heroes Quotes. Endings Genealogy of the Holy War :"The Thracia Peninsula was unified. Thanks to Leonster Kingdom’s restoration and Thracia Kingdom’s downfall, this region, once flooded with lots of little countries and in permanent conflict, finally found peace too. Leif was chosen, by the ardent wish of the people, as the first sovereign of the new country. Then, Leif’s sweetheart, Lover, ... Helped him too, and they devoted themselves to the construction of the new country. ... The new country born in the Thracia Peninsula was called the name of, The Kingdom of New Thracia." Thracia 776 Leif - The Prince of Leonster ( ) (If Nanna is alive) :"Along with Lord Seliph, the rightful heir to the Imperial throne, Leif led the war to liberate Jugdral. After seizing the capital of Belhalla, Leif went on to fight numerous battles throughout the continent. When all was said and done, Leif's fame and renown ultimately surpassed even that of Holy King Seliph. In year 780 of the Grannvale calendar, North and South Thracia were unified into one country. Leif took the throne of this New Kingdom of Thracia, and together with his queen, Nanna, and older sister, Altena, led his motherland into a new era of prosperity. They were beloved by the people of North and South alike. Dedicating their lives to reunifying Thracia, Leif and Altena were hailed as the successors to Dáinn and Njörun. In the annals of Thracian history, the name of King Leif the Wise, the "Sage-Lord," will echo for eternity..." Leif - The Prince of Leonster ( ) (If Nanna is dead) :"Along with Lord Seliph, the rightful heir to the Imperial throne, Leif led the war to liberate Jugdral. After seizing the capital of Belhalla, Leif went on to fight numerous battles throughout the continent. When all was said and done, Leif's fame and renown ultimately surpassed even that of Holy King Seliph. In year 780 of the Grannvale calendar, North and South Thracia were unified into one country. Leif took the throne of this New Kingdom of Thracia, and together with his older sister, Altena, led his motherland into a new era of prosperity. They were beloved by the people of North and South alike. Dedicating their lives to reunifying Thracia, Leif and Altena were hailed as the successors to Dáinn and Njörun. In the annals of Thracian history, the name of King Leif the Wise, the "Sage-Lord," will echo for eternity..." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Leif is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology 'Leif' is a name of Scandinavian origin which befittingly means "heir" or "descendant". In Norse Mythology, Líf (closer to the Japanese pronunciation) was the name of the woman who survived Ragnarok and means "Life". Leif's name could also be a reference to Lugh, a deity from Irish mythology who was the son of Cian (Quan) and Ethnia (Ethlyn). Notably, Leif uses "Lugh Faris" as an alias when seeking aid from Hannibal in ''Thracia 776. Trivia *Leif is the only Lord from the early Japanese-exclusive games whose name was not mentioned in the official site for Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in the History of Fire Emblem section. *Leif's Awakening artwork depicts him wielding Leif's Blade, which in turn is based on the Light Brand, his personal weapon in Thracia 776. *Leif is the only unit in Thracia 776 who does not have a constant amount of Leadership Stars. *Leif was the final Lord of the legacy Fire Emblem titles that preceded the launch of Heroes to be added to the mobile game, first appearing in it over a year after the game's initial launch. *One of Marth's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on Leif. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legendary Heroes